Girls Like Girls
by KandiKitty
Summary: Dipper and Mabel first come to Gravity Falls when they are 15, instead of 12, mostly from Pacifica's point of view. slight AU slight OOC. Mabifica centric with a side of Wendy/Tambry.
1. Pretty Girl

**First off kittens, we have a story based on Pretty Girl By Hayley Kiyoko.**

 **Wendy, her gang and Pacifica are all friends. The Mystery Twins are a bit older when they first come to gravity falls lets go with turning 15? Mabifica with a side of Wendy/Tambry (I can't not mention my OTP).**

 _ **Bold Italic- Lyrics**_

 **I Do Not Gravity Falls Or Pretty Girl**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

 **Pacifica POV**

 **TheRichBitch:** Hey you guys still at the gate?

 **Lesbian-Jack:** U No it! Now hrry up the guys R gonna eat EVERYTHING!

I let out a small chuckle throwing my bag over my shoulder before jogging down the three flights of stairs and out the front door. By the time I got to the east gate, that was only meant for servants, I was out of breath.

"Ya know for how much we do this you think you'd be in better shape." Wendy commented her voice playful.

"Shut it Lumber-Les. You try running through all that!" I gestured toward the house.

"Did ya get them P?" Tambry interrupted looking curiously at my bag.

"Yes I did you alcoholic." I answered as we started our trek through the forest to the lake. We do this every time my parents go out of town.

"Babe did you tell P who you invited tonight?" My favorite goth asked nudging Wendy with her shoulder.

She scratched the back of her neck "Nah it kinda slipped my mind honestly." We were close to the lake finally able to hear the boys and see the smoke from the bonfire.

"You aren't setting me up again are you?" I groaned, I think I met every cousin of the whole gang who is close to my age. I don't think I could go through that again.

"They are Stans great niece and nephew. They're pretty cool kids, around your age, and ya know one is totally your type." Wendy grinned plopping down in a lawn chair with Tambry sitting in between her legs, her back pressed against Wendy's chest.

"You tellin her about the twins?" Lee questioned. The couple nodded.

"I'd like appreciate it if you'd not talk about me like I wasn't here." I rolled my eyes getting out what Tambry wanted- Cherry vodka, Peach schnapps, and some random whiskey. I could hear her whoop as she opened one of the bottles.

"Hey guys! Sorry we are running late Dip N dots was taking forever." A girl about my height with long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and perfectly straight white teeth said with a wave.

"Shut up Mabs you couldn't decide what to wear." The male twin adjusted his beanie shoving 'Mabs' in the shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Wendy greeted with a wave. "This is the rest of the gang, Lee, Nate, Thompson and Pacifica." We all waved in turn as we were introduced.

"Mabs the babes! Tonight we are testing out your legendary drinking skills!" Tambry shouted already a few shots in. The two girls went to the make shift table across the fire pit.

"Legendary drinking skills?" I asked to no one in particular not taking my eyes off of the brunette.

 _ **Seeing you under the stars light, Through the fire as bright, Wanna know what your love feels like**_

"Yeah for the past week Mabel and Tambry have been swapping crazy drunk stories. I know Mabel doesn't really look the type," she was in a deep pink sweater with a shooting star across the front and a navy blue skirt, "but she can hold her liquor." The boy held out his hand "My names Dipper Pines. Nice to meet you Pacifica Northwest."

I was taken back by his formality it was like when I met my Fathers business partners sons. I shook his hand taking in his appearance. His blue beanie matched his pants while his shirt was black with some band on it. "Dipper? Like the constellation?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He chuckled "Yeah, it's not my real name thank the Gods but I like it better than my real one." He shrugged.

Nate came over with two beers in his hand "Dude I dig your shirt." He handed over one of the bottles to Dipper.

"Thanks man." He tipped his bottle a bit before drinking. They started talking about concerts with bands I'd never heard of making my attention wonder. The other twin was standing with one shot in each hand waiting for Tambry to finish pouring hers. I watched as she downed one after the other slamming them into the table before fist pumping the air. Tambry was just shy of keeping pace but high fived her none the less.

"What did I tell ya? So your type." Wendy said sitting on the log with me, passing me a cup. "Cherry vodka and Pitt cola, but come on I did good right?" She asked with a sly smile nodding over to Mabel.

"If you tell me she is gay than yes, other wise you just love to see me suffer." I took a gulp of my drink trying to believe in liquid courage. Mabel and Tambry were playing shot checkers on the board we carved into the plywood top. "Shit that girl can drink, I've never seen anyone keep up with Tambers shot for shot." The lumberjack next to me just nodded staring at her girlfriend with loving eyes. I couldn't help but smile, in the years I've known them I had never seen them more happy than when they are with each other. I sighed, after this summer the whole gang was moving away for college. This was our last summer before everything changed. I shook my head trying not to get lost in depressing thoughts, it was a party after all.

A new song started playing on the boom box, it was catchy but I hadn't heard it before. "I love this song!" Mabel half yelled taking one more shot before skipping over to the fire pit to dance. Tambry slumped into Wendy's lap looking defeated.

 _ **I can see you're real smart, World class piece of art, I can see you in the dark All we have to do is start**_

 **3rd Person POV**

Wendy had known the Pines twins would fit in perfectly with her group the second she heard them speak. She hand known the elder twin Mabel was exactly Pacifica's type and with casual banter with Dipper found out Mabel was bisexual. It was perfect. Inviting them to their annual first of the summer bonfire was even more so. The redhead watched as her youngest friend tried miserably to tear her gaze from the dancing beauty of Mabel and with some encouragement, Pacifica had found herself walking toward said girl. Mabel was obviously drunk, she had lost track of how many shots she took with Tambry, swinging her hips like she was only made to dance here.

Before the blonde could even say a word Mabel's fingers entangled in hers. She spoke with words like honey right into Pacifica's ear "Dance with me." That's all it took for the two girls to be completely enthralled with one another. The boys went almost oblivious to the sparks in the air, the exception being Dipper. He had known Wendy's intention to bring them here, she told him as much. What he hadn't considered was that this 'lovely little lesbian', as Wendey described her, was Pacifica Northwest of the Northwest Family. This concerned him mostly do to the fact her everyday life was posted in every tabloid in this whole town. If anything bad happened between the two...Northwest could easily destroy his sister.

Wendy and Tambry had moved back to their lawn chair the former watching the latter scroll through her social media accounts pouting. "She told you, you didn't stand a chance." The lumberjack teased squeezing her girlfriends forearm to make sure she knew it was playful.

"She did and I didn't believe her. Mabel Pines is the personification of candy! I thought she was exaggerating..." The goth huffed shutting her phone off to watch the two young girls. "But watching her dance with Pacifica does solidify what she said a few times. She has a total wild side."

The elder of the couple glanced that way as well. Nodding slowly she had to agree, she just hoped this was going to end well. In the short time she knew Mabel, Wendy might have gotten just a lot of attached to the young lady, and Pacifica was her best friend aside from Tambry. She wanted them to be happy, leaning more toward them being happy together than not.

 _ **I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl, I just wanna know if you will let me be your world**_

After a few songs Mabel and Pacifica had made their way over to the fallen log to sit down. The brunette stretched her legs out in front of her with a side ways grin. "Sorry ahead of time for my actions, many many shots have made me a little..." She smiled more turning to fully face Pacifica "More free." She finished. To the blonde this was a weird way to put being drunk but found it hard to care with those brown eyes burning her skin. She nodded as her answer not knowing what words would tumble out of her mouth. "It's really pretty out here. In California it's super hard to see the stars, but here you can see like everything."

They both looked up to the sky, their view a little cloudy from the billowing smoke of the bonfire. Pacifica loved the stars, they were her favorite thing. Whenever she and her parents arguing got to be too much she'd run to the roof to spend hours looking up. "It's the best thing about this place I'd say." She mumble mostly to herself.

"Second." Mabel added

"Huh?"

"So far I think it's the second best thing I've come across." She smiled side glancing at her companion.

Pacifica laughed "Is that so? What would be the first then."

There was no hesitation in her voice as she answered "You'd have to be the first."

That wasn't what Pacifica was expecting, but it made her blush all the same. She looked away before responding "That's gotta be the vodka talking." She laughed a bit feeling her chest tighten remembering that Mabel was at least 13 shots into her buzz.

 _ **I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl.**_ _ **You're the one I like,**_ _ **I will find a reason tonight.**_ _ **Feel it all despite**_ _ **The fact you don't like my type**_


	2. One Bad Night

**Originally I was going to have each chapter be a one-shot but I think I want to make it a full story-keeping with the song induced plot though. This is going to be set a week or so after the first chapter. Mabel and Paz have spent a few days together here and there and the gang won't get off Paz's case about how smitten she is. This one is going to be based off of Hayley Kiyoko- One Bad Night. Enjoy kittens!**

 **I Do Not Own Gravity Falls Or One Bad Night**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

 _Italics- Flashbacks_

 _ **Bold Italics -Song lyrics**_

 **Pacifica POV**

Mabel hopped into the driver side of the golf cart, slamming the keys in the ignition as I jumped in the passenger side. How the hell did this happen? One minute we are just hanging out in the forrest star gazing and the next thing I know we are running for our lives.

"Mabel what the fudge is that!?" I yelled as we dodged trees and rocks.

"Um I'm not sure you'll believe me if I tell you." She smiled sheepishly turning on the high beams as we drove into a dense part of the woods.

I tried to look behind us to see where that thing was but it was too dark. "I'm sure I'd believe anything right now we are running from a giant monster." I gripped the seat tightly. There was very little path the more we kept going. I didn't know how Mable was even able to veer out of the way fast enough sometimes. I glanced at her, she didn't seem the least bit worried- eyes trained on what was in front of us, her hands seemed to know what to do, not once did she hesitate.

"They are gnomes who want me to be their queen. It's really a long story that I'll tell you when we aren't in danger of being kidnapped and or eaten." Taking a sharp left we were launched over a pile of dirt and almost over a cliff. "Do you trust me?" The cliff was on my side making me not pay attention to anything but how far of a drop it was, we were so going to die. "Paz! Do you trust me?!" Her hand grabbed mine softly, "Do you trust me?" Her voice was so soft all I could do was nod. "Good, hold on tight!" With the hand that wasn't holding mine she drove us off the cliff.

 _ **Talk With Your Finger Tips, Don't Stop The Car Let's Drive, Suck On Your Amber Lips- Just give me One Bad Night**_

 _-Flashback to the night before-_

 _I was sitting on the counter at the mystery shack, Wendy was almost off her shift and we were gonna go meet up with everyone at Thompsons'_ _. "Where are the twins?" I asked looking around not seeing anyone but Soos sweeping._

 _"Stan took them mini-golfing I guess Mabes was having a bad day." Wendy shrugged with a sad half smile. "Something about one of her friends back home." I frowned I couldn't picture that ray of sunshine being sad. I didn't even think it was possible for her to do anything but smile._ _"They should be home soon, Stan's the only one with keys to lock the shack up," She gave me a wicked smile "You should invite her to come with us."_

 _"Do what now?" I stared at her blankly._

 _"Invite your crush to the show, it's the perfect place for a first date." Wendy winked putting the last of her magazine stack away._

 _Before I could answer the Pines family came in laughing but covered in scraps and bruises. Mabel smiled greeting my best friend before noticing me "Hey Wendy! Paz you're here too? Are you having a party without me!?" She laid her hand over her heart in mock hurt._

 _Wendy smiled raising her eyebrows, her way of saying invite her now. I cleared my throat "Nah never without you, but uh... We are going out with the gang tonight if you and Dipper want to join?" I looked to Dipper for the first time since they walked in, he had that stupid grin that Wendy always gives me. He knew. Damn it!_

 _"Of course! Right Dipper?" Mabel nudged her brother never taking her eyes off of me._

 _"I dunno Mabel after the night we just had, isn't one adventure enough?" His voice was playful but he did look exhausted._

 _"Party pooper." Huffed Mabel crossing her arms. I wasn't sure if this was just their banter or if she really thought he didn't want to come._

 _Stan was behind the counter now counting down the register, "You two are grounded after what happened today," We all turned to look at him in confusion, "Is what a parent would say. Good thing I'm an Uncle now get outta here, go cause someone but me trouble." He smiled waving us out of the shack._

 _Soos dropped the four of us off at Thompsons' house on his way home. "Hey." Wendy greeted as we walked into the living room. Lee, Nate and Thompson were_ _spread out on the couch watching tv._

 _"Dipper good to see you dude." Nate high fived him as he melded into the mass of boys. "_ _Tambers is on her way then we can leave." He added as Wendy took the recliner leaving Mabel and I with the love seat._

 _"Where are we going?" Mabel asked leaning on me as she angled her body to watch tv._

 _"Robbie has a show tonight." I answered trying to keep my cool._

 _"Who?" Dipper asked_

 _Wendy answered this time "Oh right, you guys haven't met him. He is one of our friends, he plays guitar in a screamo band."_

 ** _Heart Beat Is Razor Thin, Hot Heat You Make Me High, Get Underneath My Skin- Just Give Me One Bad Night_**

 _-End flashback-_

I wanted to scream but I was in shock. Mabel's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist as he hung suspended inches away from the cliff side. Looking down I watched a small explosion happen-the golf cart smashing into bits. The Gnome monster reached the edge as soon as the boom happened, I was just able to make out his shape, if the moon was full he'd probably be able to see us but with it being a new moon there was little to no light around. I held my breath until he retreated. "Well if this wasn't a fun actual first date I don't know what is." Mabel laughed pulling us back on to the ledge with her... grappling hook? Where did she even keep that?

For a few minutes we just sat on the cliff side, our feet dangling over. My heart beat finally settled down as I went over the events in my head. "Thank you" I finally said breaking the silence we created. "For saving my life, that was really cool." I smiled softly taking her hand in mine.

"I dunno if you should be thanking me, it was my fault in the first place." She squeezed my hand.

I just shrugged there wasn't anything to say. Though it wasn't her fault gnomes wanted her to be their queen (which I still needed to ask about) there was probably a better way of getting them off our trail then almost killing us. She stood up tugging me with her. "We should get headed back it's gonna be a bit of a walk without the cart." Mabel half smiled seeming a bit unsure of herself for once.

I kissed her cheek pulling away after a second. "Thats okay, it's just more time I get to spend with you." I laughed a little nervous but she just held my hand slightly tighter as we walked along the cart tracks back toward the shack.

 _ **Let's Have A Good Time And Never Look Back, Let's Never Look back**_


	3. Someone Like You

**This chapter was extremely hard to write and find a song for, my apologizes for the long wait. Without further ado, here is the next chapter for those kittens who enjoyed it thus far. Someone Like You- The Summer Set**

 **!IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER IS A BUNCH OF SHORTS THROWN INTO ONE SO EACH LYRIC SEPARATES ONE PART FROM ANOTHER!**

 **I Do Not Own Gravity Falls Or Someone Like You**

 _ **Bold Italics- Song lyrics**_

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

 **Pacifica POV**

I stood in the doorway, feeling a smile edge its way on to my lips. "Mabes... What are you doing?" She's in the center of her room surrounded by mounds of yarn, scrapbooking materials, and photographs spread everywhere.

"P-Paz! What are you doing here?!" Hastily she tries shoving everything under her bed.

"Woa calm down." I sooth, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug. "What's goin on?"

She wraps her arms around me tightly, her body relaxing just the slightest. "You're early."

"What are you doing?" I looked closer at the mess noticing the pictures were all of us.

"...Well we've been going out for a bit so I wanted to do something special but I had so many ideas I couldn't choose one..."

"So you were going to do them all?" Mabel just nodded.

 ** _You Got Your Shoes Undone And Your Hair Is A Mess, But No One Sees You Like I Do_**

 **Pacifica POV**

The thunder was so loud it shook the paintings on the shacks walls, startling Mabel and I from our couch cuddling. "Christ." I groaned nuzzling my head back into her neck.

Just then Dipper ran down the stairs tripping on the last one. The journal slid into the front door. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" He mumbled fixing his beanie and slipping his shoes on.

"Is it raining?" Mable asked kissing my nose before pushing me off her. I groaned holding my arms out to where she was now. My girlfriend just shook her head moving over to the still scrambling Dipper.

"Not yet, you coming?"

"Hells yeah! Come on Paz!"

"What are we doing?" I still stood up knowing this was a lost cause. Mable would go with of without me and I would rather spend time with her monster hunting then not spend time with her at all.

"It's going to rain." She stated simply throwing my llama sweater at me. Realizing this is all the explanation I was going to get I followed behind the Mystery Twins. Dipper was still scrambling around- flipping through pages, mumbling and pacing. The thunder was getting louder as we wondered deeper into the forest but still no rain. Mabel was walking backwards in front of me her hands shoved into her pockets. "Are you ready for this awesomeness?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm never ready for anything with you two." I shook my head lightly with a smile threatening to break my indifferent face.

"Right here should do! Just in time," It started drizzling as Dipper pulled a small gem from his jacket pocket. "See this will show us where-" His words turned to background noise. It was raining rainbows- like each individual rain drop was a rainbow.

"Cool huh?" My girlfriend said softly, taking my hand in hers. I could only nod we were drenched but she looked amazing. It was the most Mabel thing I'd ever seen.

"Picture...picture time now!" I stuttered out pulling her and my phone out. Her laugh tickled my ear as she kissed my cheek. "I think this is the gayest thing ever... Lesbians kissing in rainbow rain?" I laughed.

"Well there is no one else I'd rather be gay with!"

"Oh gods stop!" The rain was back to normal and Dipper was rolling his eyes at us the gem safely in his pocket. "I love you two but just... too much."

 ** _Everybody Else Might Think You're Insane, But No One Sees You Like I Do_**

 **Mabel POV**

I've been home for almost two weeks and I'm still not used to not seeing Paz. I may have gotten way too attached way too fast but that's just how I roll. Plus she seems to b missing me just as much, if all of her constant texts and video chats are anything to go by. I'm currently waiting for a video chat any moment now as it happens. She should have gotten out of piano about half an hour ago but I haven't gotten a text or anything from her.

Right at 4 my phone goes off with a picture of Paz. "Hey hey!" I greet with a smile.

"Hi babe." She sighs while running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh no what's wrong?" I turn down my music making sure to give her my full attention.

"I may have locked my keys in my car again... missed piano and just got done with a giant lecture from the rents.." Paz shrugged.

"Paz-ifica! How many times are you gonna do this?"

"This is the first time it's happened since you left!"

"Yes but Dipper and I aren't there to break into your car! You need like a lanyard or something." I pulled up my laptop from the floor booting it up and balancing my phone on the screen.

"Gods you're looking up lanyards aren't you?"

"You bet I am! My baby isn't gonna get scolded anymore if I can help it!"

She laughed showing a half smile "I dunno how a lanyard is gonna help me."

"Ima Mabel-fy it. That way you won't ever forget it because I'll be sad."

"That's mean. A guilt trip lanyard that I'll freak out if it's not on my person at all times because my girlfriend spent hours custom making it just for me? Oh I get it now..."

"That's my girl!"

 _ **You Love To Sing Along When You Don't Know The Words, You Lock Your Keys In Your Car Right Next To Your Purse**_

 **Dipper POV**

"I swear if she isn't here soon I am so summing a new ghost to haunt that stupid mansion of hers!" I mumble to myself checking my phone _again_. Pacifica was supposed to be here by 6 but it's almost 8. I've worked way too hard on this surprise visit to have her ruin my gift to Mabel! About a month ago I texted Paz asking her if she would wanna come out here and for winter break as a surprise gift for Mabel. It took me a bit to convince our parents it was a good idea for their 16 year old daughters girlfriend to stay with us, Pacifica didn't have to do much convincing on her end but did get in trouble because she will be missing her families annual Christmas party.

My phone lit up with an I'm here text from the Queen herself! I nearly ran down stairs flinging the door open. "Thank the dimensional deities! I didn't think you were gonna make it!"

"Nice to see you too Dip n sauce." The blonde smiled with an eye roll. "You know I wouldn't miss a chance to see her."

"Coulda fooled me! You're like two hours late." Our banter was playful she knew I wasn't really angry just worried.

"Brobro who are you talking to?" Mabel's voice came from somewhere close by. "Did your nerd squad show up outa the purple again?"

Paz smile was brighter then the street of christmas lights. She pushed by me "Guess who Mabes?" Her voice was light like she was on cloud nine just from hearing my sisters voice.

"Paz!? Is that you!?" There was a loud crash, probably Mabel knocking over something, and then there she was tackling Paz into the door with tears brimming her eyes. Random words started flowing from her lips but nothing extremely coherent happened.

"Dip and I planned it a little while ago. It was his idea I just did what he said." Now Pacifica had tears forming in her eyes.

I never really believed in the whole soul mate thing but these two kinda make me want to believe in it. I've never seen anything like these two. Not even the Zombie pop-lypse. These two had some kind of connect that was just... "Can't you wait until I leave before you start making out!"

 ** _My Unpredictable Girl, I'd Cross The Whole World For Someone Like You_**


End file.
